Nouvelle Lune
by Aizou no Taiga
Summary: Kyuubi a demandé à Naruto de réaliser une cérémonie toutes les nouvelles Lunes : la Kitsune no Buyou, La danse du renard. Sasunaru.


Bonjour/Bonsoir !

Voici un One-shoot pour me faire pardonner de mes retards sur les histoires de Le Corbeau et le Renard ainsi que Romance, nazisme et Shoah. Je dois dire que je suis très lente à écrire ! (Je pense me concentrer sur le corbeau et le renard après celle-ci, je reprendrai romance, nazisme et shoah après. La première semble avoir plus de succès.)

Bonne lecture.

Cette fiction contient du Yaoi (relation entre garçons explicites). Rating M !

Les personnages et lieux ici présent appartiennent **à Masashi Kishimoto**.

* * *

><p><strong>Nouvelle Lune<strong>

A Konoha, la journée avait été particulièrement étouffante. En effet, cette année, l'été était chaud, brûlant au possible. Les villageois étaient restés à l'ombre pendant les heures chaudes, si ce n'est en réalité toute la journée. La sieste et les jeux sages furent les principales activités, puisque tous se préposaient au calme afin de ne pas échauffer plus encore leur corps transpirant. Les ninjas qui étaient partis en mission se trouvaient à la merci du soleil torride. Malgré tout, très peu se plaignirent de la chaleur en ces courts temps de paix. Après la quatrième grande guerre ninja, qui opposa l'Alliance Shinobi et l'Akatsuki, les nations s'étaient un peu tirées par les cheveux et cassées les pieds, cherchant à dominer les autres, profitant de l'après-guerre pour devenir la première puissance.

Mais certains s'opposèrent à ce jeu vile, parmi eux Tsunade et Gaara, très confiants et attentifs aux conseils d'un certain blond. La paix fut donc installée après un an de grands débats virulents qui se terminèrent peu après l'intervention de Naruto, dont le charisme eut raison des vieux sournois. Mais cette paix semblait éphémère, car Madara Uchiha, chef de l'ex-Akatsuki, rodait encore quelque part. Il avait été mis en échec lors de son plan de « œil de la Lune », mais vivait encore, récupérant ses forces, et tous pressentaient qu'il réfléchissait à un nouveau plan machiavélique. En tout cas, deux ans seulement étaient passés depuis cette affreuse guerre, et tous profitaient avec liesse de l'équilibre retrouvé, pleurant encore leurs morts parfois.

L'après midi était à sa fin, mais le soleil était encore haut dans le ciel. Naruto se trouvait dans une clairière de la forêt de Konoha avec ses camarades de sa génération. Hormis le trio d'Hinata, Kiba et Shino qui étaient en mission, personne ne manquait à l'appel. Tous riaient de bon cœur car Lee voulait défier en vain son coéquipier brun, Neji, qui restait de marbre face à ses supplications. L'atmosphère était néanmoins à peu près calme puisque Kiba n'était pas là, donc il n'y avait pas de grosse gueulante avec Naruto. Les seuls susceptibles de faire des misères furent Sakura et Ino et leur rivalité. Les noms d'oiseaux fusèrent donc quelque peu. Mais elles restaient plus discrètes, voulant profiter à fond de cette journée dans un même accord silencieux. Ils se trouvaient un peu éloigné du village, mais à eux tous ils pouvaient s'occuper de tout ennemi à tout niveau. Surtout avec Naruto qui n'avait cessé d'apprendre, de comprendre et d'accroître d'avantage son pouvoir.

Naruto avait eu un changement radical après la guerre, principalement parce qu'il avait découvert les derniers souhaits de sa mère, qui se résumaient à ce qu'il soit moins négligé avec son alimentation et son mode de vie en général. Comme c'était un peu tout ce qu'il lui restait d'elle, il avait tout doucement mis en place ses conseils. Et ça l'avait plutôt bien réussi.

Par la consommation nouvelle de légumes et de fruits, de petits changements physiques mais évidents firent leur apparition. Sa peau colorée était devenue encore plus halée voire dorée, tranchant avec ses yeux bleus malicieux et ses cheveux blonds qui s'étaient éclaircis, donnant des reflets platines. Il leur avait donné une nouvelle coupe, sa tignasse était restée hérissée mais plus éclaircie. Puis l'âge et l'entrainement firent leurs œuvres eux aussi. Son visage s'était affiné tout en gardant les traits propres à sa mère, ovales et fins, ainsi qu'une certaine rudesse masculine, relevant sa prestance. La lueur de ses yeux dégageait d'ailleurs une maturité nouvelle, cachée derrière des sourires immenses. Sourires autrefois un peu idiots et forcés, qui s'étaient fait lumineux et charmants. Son corps était resté fin et léger, mais ses muscles s'étaient considérablement creusés. Son corps était pourtant loin d'être sec car ses courbes s'étaient développées elles aussi, que ce soit des cuisses, des mollets ou des fesses, toutes en rondeur et en finesse. Ses épaules même semblaient plus rondes et douces qu'auparavant, appelant aux baisers sans le savoir.

Mieux encore, Naruto s'était découvert un certain goût vestimentaire plutôt encourageant. Ses muscles étaient dévoilés au grand jour par un t-shirt moulant bleu, à résille noire et à manches courtes et froissées, le col était coupé en long « v » sur son buste, dévoilant la peau lisse sur ses pectoraux. Dans le dos, en orange, figurait son fidèle symbole en tourbillon. Une veste noire bordée d'orange faisait un peu tache sur ce beau vêtement, mais elle était pour le moment, abandonnée dans un coin, pour le bonheur des filles. Son panta-court noir taille basse, seyait ses hanches fines, ses fesses galbeuses et rondes tout comme ses cuisses. La tenue se complétait par les sandales de ninjas noires et une chevalière en forme de tourbillon à son majeur gauche. Comme si ce n'était pas assez pour faire tomber les donzelles, l'influence de Kyuubi sur Naruto ajouta sa sauce à la transformation du ninja. Elle élimina ses gestes brouillons et désordonnés pour des mouvements limpides et adroits… comment dire… sensuels à se damner ! Heureusement qu'Hinata n'était pas présente par ailleurs, où il aurait fallu une patience non négligeable pour la ranimer toutes les dix minutes.

Naruto se tourna vers Sai qui lui parlait d'un livre qu'il trouvait « instructif » pour son coéquipier blond. Son titre : « L'Homosexualité, sa vision d'aujourd'hui ». Il s'était avéré ces derniers mois que Naruto avait un penchant pour les hommes. Il est vrai qu'il n'avait jamais été particulièrement intéressé par une fille, hormis Sakura qu'il considérait aujourd'hui comme sa sœur. En réalité, il avait des rapports trop fraternels avec toutes les filles de son entourage. Surtout depuis sa métamorphose, où les filles s'étaient épris à des jeux étranges comme lui mettre des barrettes dans les cheveux, des vêtements osés ou encore le tirer par le bras pour faire la cuisine, car il s'était révélé cordon bleu ! Pire encore, elles l'invitaient à leurs soirées filles pour se mater des films romantiques et faire maintes activités féminines, ou se raconter des secrets entre amis. Si Naruto avait trouvé cela gênant et bizarre au début, il avouait maintenant qu'il appréciait énormément ces moments là.

Il était aussi devenu le centre des attentions des garçons, qui essayaient de lui soutirer les secrets les plus intimes que lui avaient confié les filles. La première fois que ça s'était produit, Kiba lui avait demandé de qui Hinata était amoureuse. Il avait tenté d'être discret mais tous l'avaient entendu, reconnaissant la voix braillarde de l'homme-chien. Hinata, elle, avait rougi et s'était tendue. Quel ne fut pas son soulagement lorsque Naruto avait répondu qu'il ne divulguait pas les secrets de ses amis ! Les filles avaient donc continué d'emmener Naruto dans leurs histoires, et il se moquait bien que Sai pense qu'il était une fille manquée. Il restait tout de même un garçon quoi ! Il en était sûr puisque les deux tiers du temps la logique des filles lui passaient complètement par dessus la tête !

Par contre, il ne pouvait pas contredire le fait qu'il était gay. Il avait fini par l'accepter après avoir observé avec attention les visages masculins et louché sur quelques postérieurs. Sortait-il avec quelqu'un ? Non, il était au célibat, bien qu'il attirait les femmes et les hommes comme des mouches… mais pas de la même façon. Autant les filles étaient attirées par sa beauté puis se transformaient toutes en sœurs adoptives, autant les garçons se trouvaient directement avec un problème entre les jambes lorsqu'il était dans les parages. En ce moment d'ailleurs, Naruto fuyait comme il le pouvait le regard désireux de son ami. Pour cela, il faisait semblant d'écouter Sai avec ardeur, espérant que son « agresseur » ne soit bientôt occupé à autre chose que de le lorgner. En effet, depuis quelques mois, Neji se trouvait être de plus en plus entreprenant envers lui. Surtout depuis que les préférences sexuelles du blond avaient été révélé. Bien que le brun fût beau comme un dieu, Naruto se forçait à ignorer ses avances de son mieux. Car, au fond lui, il savait que Neji ne serait que la substitution d'une certaine personne et qu'il n'en était pas amoureux. Il préférait donc ne pas lui donner de faux espoirs, même pour un soir.

Naturellement, il avait eu quelques soirées torrides, mais elles se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main en deux ans. De plus, aucun de ses amants n'avaient été un de ses amis proches, il n'y avait donc eu que de la « baise » sans complications ou mal aise. Malheureusement, Neji ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, et il déshabillait littéralement Naruto des yeux, rêvant de nuits sportives, espérant que son coéquipier blond ne finisse par s'éprendre de lui.

Pour la plus grande joie de Naruto, il fut temps de rentrer et petit à petit les amis s'éclipsèrent en groupes. Naruto vint aider Sakura à ranger le pique nique, plus pour avoir une excuse afin de rester seule avec elle que pour l'aider réellement, puisqu'il n'y avait presque rien à faire. Sai fut le dernier à partir avec Neji, comprenant tous deux que les ninjas de l'ancienne team sept voulaient se retrouver seuls. Sakura s'installa à l'ombre du cerisier, sous lequel ils avaient passé la journée, et invita d'un sourire son ami à la rejoindre. Naruto obéit doucement et ils restèrent un moment sans rien dire.

-Ca fait longtemps que nous n'avons pas eu de moment à nous. Déclara enfin Sakura.

Naruto lui prit la main pour montrer son accord.

-C'est presque comme avant, il manque juste quelqu'un.

Son coéquipier hocha lentement de la tête. Sakura réaffirma sa prise sur sa main. Elle seule savait ce qui s'était passé il y a deux ans. Lors de la guerre, Naruto et Sasuke s'étaient affrontés sans avoir pu conclure. Mais comme après chaque combat entre eux, leur lien s'était affermi dans un sens ou dans un autre, et Naruto souffrait plus encore de cette absence. Sakura pris une inspiration profonde avant de déclarer :

-Sai… Sai me fais des avances en ce moment.

Naruto tourna sauvagement la tête vers elle, attendant la suite. Sakura eut un sourire face à l'impulsivité du blond, elle savait qu'il la protégerait de tout, même des hommes.

-Il m'a avoué qu'il lui arrivait quelque chose d'étrange que les livres appelaient « l'amour ». C'est un vrai handicapé social ! Ajouta-t-elle en gloussant.

Le jeune homme sourit, il en était parfaitement conscient. Et il avait justement peur que Sai ne se trompe et ne donne de faux espoirs à Sakura.

-Mais le pire, c'est que j'ai moi-même de l'attirance pour lui. Avoua-t-elle dans un soupire.

Naruto hoqueta de surprise et ses yeux se firent tellement ronds que Sakura éclata de rire. Naruto gonfla un peu des joues dans une moue boudeuse mais son regard réclamait la suite.

-Je ne sais pas encore si ce que je ressens est de l'amour ou juste du désir. Ou même seulement de la curiosité. C'est pour ça que je n'en parle qu'à toi, pour l'instant.

Il hocha la tête et sembla se perdre dans ses réflexions. Sakura le regarda perplexe, attendant une quelconque réponse ou commentaire de sa part. Cela faisait un moment qu'elle s'appuyait sur les épaules de son coéquipier dans sa vie privée. Elle savait qu'il trouvait les mots dont elle avait besoin, et elle l'estimait beaucoup pour ça. Finalement, il leva le nez et lui dit :

-Si tu veux, j'essaierai de parler avec lui de ses sentiments. Peut-être qu'il acceptera que je lise ses émotions, ajouta-t-il puisqu'il ressentait les sensations des autres lorsqu'il puisait dans le chakra du démon.

-Comme ça je pourrais l'aider à se comprendre, poursuit-il.

Sa voix était devenue plus basse qu'autrefois, plus rauque et plus posée aussi. Il porta son bras autours des épaules de son amie en signe de soutiens.

-Et je verrais enfin si cet handicapé – que j'ai soupçonné être gay pendant longtemps en fait – est digne de toi, dattebayo !

Sakura pouffa et le remercia d'un geste de la tête. Les ombres s'étirèrent un peu plus tandis qu'il se tenait silencieux.

-Hum, en parlant de sentiments… Neji te bouffait des yeux, Naruto. Lança-t-elle avec un rictus coquin.

-Comme à chaque fois, soupira Naruto.

-Ah, tu l'avais remarqué ? Ria Sakura.

-Je ne suis plus aussi innocent Sakura-chan ! Râla le blondinet.

-Peut-être mais méfis-toi, à ce stade il pourrait te violer n'importe où.

Il l'observa suspicieusement, un peu effrayé que Neji en vienne à de tels moyens.

-Tu me fais marcher. Demanda-t-il.

-Non, je pense même que ce que je viens de dire est un euphémisme.

-Tu plaisantes, insista-t-il.

Sakura le fixa avec intensité en lui montrant qu'elle était parfaitement sérieuse.

-Tu disais quoi déjà ? Moins innocent ? Un truc dans ce genre ? On parle quand même de tes fesses !

-Sakura-chan ! S'exclama Naruto alors qu'elle éclatait de rire.

-Non mais c'est pas vrai… Grogna le jeune ninja. En plus Gaara arrive la semaine prochaine, je vais pas y arriver, se lamenta-t-il.

Sakura cessa de rire.

-Ne me dis pas que tu as le Kazekage aux fesses ?

-Si et plus littéralement il n'y a pas… Ronchonna le jeune homme. Devant l'air de sa compagne il expliqua, il m'a plaqué contre son bureau la dernière fois. Je bénirais Temari et sa grande gueule toute ma vie ! Bien sûr, je me serais débrouillé seul pour m'en débarrasser si ça avait été trop loin! Ou il m'aurait demandé de devenir un simple sexfriend et ça aurait été très tentant.

Sakura ouvrit des yeux médusés.

-Quoi ? Il est pas mal et j'ai des besoins comme tout le monde ! Ronchonna le blondinet.

-Mais, c'est de _lui_ dont tu es amoureux, Naruto. Pas de Gaara.

-Mais il tarde à revenir… soupira-t-il.

-En tout cas, j'arrive pas à croire que le Kazekage à failli passer sur ton corps. T'inquiètes, je ne te lâcherais pas d'une semelle ! Promit Sakura.

Il lui sourit, content qu'elle soit auprès de lui. Déjà, il ne savait pas trop comment si prendre pour repousser Neji alors avec Gaara ! Ils parlèrent un peu de tout et de rien avant de se lever pour y aller. Sakura leva la tête vers le ciel qui s'obscurcissait soudain.

-C'est ce soir la Kitsune no Buyou ?

-Oui.

-Il va y avoir de l'orage. Annonça-t-elle.

-Aucune importance, la cérémonie aura lieu quand même. Dit-il d'un ton neutre.

-Hum… Tsunade m'a dit que c'était une sorte de transe qui éclaircissait les esprits et purifiait ton corps. J'ai confiance en elle… et en toi, bien sûr. Mais je suis toujours un peu réticente à l'idée que tu aille à une cérémonie que Kyuubi t'as demandé de faire ! Grogna-t-elle.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Kyuubi n'est pas si mauvais. Il a changé. En fait, je me demande d'où viens toute sa haine et pourquoi ? Je veux l'aider à se dépêtrer de ce fardeau. Mais je t'avoue ce n'est pas un être très… facile.

Il se retourna soudainement, scrutant les arbres. Sakura se mit en position défensive, attendant le verdict. Mais Naruto resta tranquille, les mains dans les poches, bien qu'il continuait à chercher quelque chose. Finalement, il se détourna des arbres en haussant des épaules. Il reprit sa route suivit d'une Sakura moins rassurée. Il avait semblé au jeune homme de sentir une ombre les suivre. Mais il n'arrivait pas à s'en inquiéter. Etrange.

-Bref, si tu veux, je te laisserais m'accompagner la prochaine fois. Mais ça restera entre nous, je veux un minimum de personne au courant. Pas que ce soit dangereux mais… personnel. Expliqua Naruto.

-Tu sais, reprit-il, c'est un beau cadeau que Kyuubi m'a fait là. Enfin, tu comprendras mieux lorsque je te le montrerais.

Il lui prit la main d'une façon qu'il se voulait rassurante et Sakura hocha la tête, acceptant doucement son invitation. Arrivé chez le blond, ils se dirent au revoir et il entra dans son appartement. Il retira sa veste et se laissa tomber sur son lit, attendant l'heure dite de la cérémonie. La première fois que Kyuubi lui en avait parlé, lui aussi s'était douté d'un quelconque piège. Mais ils avaient discuté un moment et Naruto avait décidé d'accorder sa confiance au démon. Après tout, ce n'était pas en se braquant qu'il réussirait à aider le renard géant. Il avait tout fait pour le faire seul et à l'abri des regards.

C'était sans compter Tsunade qui l'avait attrapé par le col en le traitant d'inconscient ! Il fut donc convenu que la cérémonie est lieu avec Tsunade en spectatrice afin qu'elle intervienne à tout moment. A la fin de la nuit, Tsunade lui avait demandé comment il se sentait et en quoi consistait réellement le kitsune no buyou de son point de vu. Elle était en nage, essoufflée et tenait son nez ensanglanté dans sa main, mais semblait à peine s'en rendre compte, dévorant le ninja du regard. Naruto, bien qu'un peu effrayé par le comportement de Tsunade, lui avait expliqué alors que la cérémonie consistait à éclaircir son esprit et à ne faire qu'un avec le chakra de la nature. Tsunade avait marmonné un moment avant de donner son accord au jinchuriki de participer à la cérémonie comme il le souhaitait. Elle lui conseilla de mettre peu de personne au courant de cette histoire, et de faire attention à ce qu'aucun ne lui tombe dessus pendant sa transe s'il tenait à son corps. Chose que Naruto n'avait pas tout de suite compris.

Naruto se leva et ouvrit la fenêtre pour profiter de la brise. Les étoiles se voilaient de nuages noirs et il savait que, derrière eux, la Lune était invisible, car la cérémonie avait lieu à la nouvelle lune. Le ninja avait d'abords pensé que la Kitsune no Buyou se passerait à la pleine lune comme dans les films. Mais ce n'était finalement qu'un préjugé. Quelque part, proche, Naruto pouvait encore sentir la présence floue d'une ombre, la même que celle qu'il avait sentit avec Sakura. Comme dans un demi-rêve, il ferma la fenêtre et ouvrit la porte de son appartement. Il retira ses sandales, qu'il n'avait pas prit la peine d'enlever avant, sans les mains, les jetant doucement sous le porte-manteau. Il sortit nu pieds et ferma la porte. Il descendit l'escalier et se retrouva dans la rue comme un somnambule. Le vent se leva un peu, ébouriffant ses cheveux, caressant sa peau. Naruto frissonna de bien être sous les sensations que les sens plus qu'affuté de Kyuubi, en cette nuit spéciale, lui rapportaient. Il s'arrêta un moment à la sortie du village, jouant de ses orteils contre la poussière et la terre. Il eut un petit sourire et s'avança d'avantage, sortant du sentier pour s'enfoncer dans les herbes.

Là encore, il fit une pause pour profiter de la texture sous ses pieds dénudés. Il soupira de bonheur en sentant les essences de la forêt. Il marcha tranquillement jusqu'au terrain d'entraînement. Celui où Yamato avait fait couler une cascade dont le bruit semblait soudainement atténué, comme si elle attendait patiemment le spectacle qui serait bientôt donné. L'immense clairière paraissait calme, un arbre pour seul habitant. Les éclairs tombaient aux alentours du village et de la forêt, illuminant le ciel de leur lumière. L'herbe régnait en maître sur toute la surface du terrain, embrassant la plante de ses pieds, caressant sa cheville. Naruto ne pouvait plus retenir ses frissons. La forêt l'appelait tendrement, le vent le tentait toujours plus d'aller en avant, la nuit semblait chanter à ses oreilles, les éclairs jouant les timbales au loin. La pluie vint à tomber doucement, mais en masse. Elle était la délivrance après la chaleur éreintante de la journée.

Les instincts de Naruto arrivèrent à leurs paroxysmes, il enleva rapidement son t-shirt, le balançant négligemment derrière lui. Il roula sa tête en arrière, appréciant l'eau qui tombait sur son visage, roulait sur son torse et son dos pour se perdre sur la frontière que formait son pantalon. L'atmosphère gagna en intensité, les arbres semblèrent se tendre vers lui, tentant vainement de le toucher. Naruto fit quelques pas, mais se sentit très vite encombrer une fois de plus. Il passa ses doigts dans son pantalon et le retira rapidement avec son boxer. Nu comme au jour de sa naissance, il inspira de bien être et entama la danse. Sur un cercle imaginaire, il s'avança en prenant diverse position, rappelant des bêtes sacrées comme l'aigle ou le loup. Il se ramassa sur lui-même, ses muscles frissonnant, mimant un félin près à bondir. Il montra d'ailleurs les crocs et frictionna la terre de ses griffes. Le chakra de la nature ne faisait plus qu'un avec lui, faisait briller ses cheveux, rendait la couleur de ses yeux mi-clos plus perçante, et, dans la noirceur de l'orage, éclairait son corps comme une lune dorée, remplaçant celle qui était absente dans le ciel.

Naruto ressentait ses craintes et ses joies les plus cachées. Il revivait sa solitude, une larme roula sur sa joue. Il reconnu, au fond de son cœur, sa peur d'être rejeté part les autres, et il en trembla. Enfin, il pensa à ses amis et leurs rires, à ceux qui lui faisaient office de famille, à l'amour qu'il leur portait à chacun. Il ressentit un élan de fierté en repensant à l'héritage de ses parents : le caractère têtu de sa mère, les prouesses de son père, et même Kyuubi. Puis, son âme migra vers l'être qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Son corps s'alanguit, une autre larme rejoint la première, mais il avait le sourire.

Il avait l'impression que son esprit retranscrivait ses émotions à travers son corps, s'évertuant à se purifier, à s'éclaircir, à devenir plus fort et plus ouvert au monde. Il comprenait la forêt, elle lui parlait, elle lui contait les nouvelles des quatre coins du monde. Il se gorgea de ses informations pour plus tard, se concentrant uniquement sur le sentiment de liberté et de sauvagerie qui l'habitait. Le vent s'excita, attisant plus encore l'euphorie du jinchuriki. Il se mit à courir tout le long de la grande clairière, passant devant les chutes de Yamato. Il courait ou dansait, sautait en faisant des figures compliqués et contemporaines. Il vibrait sur une musique silencieuse, tressautant sur le bruit de la foudre, roulant sa peau sous l'eau qui ruisselait sur tout son corps. Sa performance était belle et sensuelle.

Une heure passa ainsi, sans que Naruto ne se fatigue, son souffle s'harmonisant à ses gestes gracieux, lorsqu'il roulait des épaules, de la tête, de la taille ou des hanches. Puis, la tempête se calma, les éclairs se dissipèrent. La pluie cessa mais pas le vent. Au milieu de la clairière, Naruto s'arrêta lui aussi, faisant face à la cascade, lui montrant sans gêne sa silhouette nue. D'habitude, à ce moment précis, il se mettait en tailleur et vidait son esprit pour méditer sur ce qu'il avait appris. Ces nuits là, il avait ses pensées limpides comme de l'eau pure.

C'est à la fin d'une cérémonie comme celle là qu'il avait trouvé le courage de prendre la parole à la réunion des Kage afin de ramener définitivement la paix entre les nations, les convainquant de se montrer coopérant entre eux. Mais quelque chose dans la forêt augmentait son ardeur et ses instincts. Les yeux brillants, il observa un point invisible dans les bois, ayant l'impression de croiser son regard avec un autre. Avec celui de l'ombre qui l'avait suivi. Il crut voir deux perles obscures, qui lui firent courber l'échine et trembler de plaisir et d'attente. Oh, oui, qu'il avait désiré revoir se regard encore et encore, dans ses pensées et dans ses rêves. Il se laissa tomber à genoux, imaginant qu'_il _était là. Ses sens, qui s'étaient étendus sur tous les chakras aux alentours, ne cherchèrent plus qu'une seule présence_. La sienne_.

Il chougna, tâtant avec son chakra mêlé à celui de la nature les environs, à la recherche de cet être. L'impatience le fit gémir, le manque de sa présence se faisait encore plus ressentir. Soudain, il se tendit. _Il _l'avait trouvé. Il se permit de soupirer d'aise. Puis, il se mit à ronronner de contentement. Il voulait lui montrer qu'il était heureux et soumis. Il se mit ventre à terre, frottant sa peau sur l'herbe, ronronnant de concert en sentant la caresse des brins. Il ferma les yeux et frotta sa joue contre la terre avant de se rouler avec sensualité. Allongé sur le flan, il se dandina contre une personne invisible. Il se leva à quatre pattes, s'approcha vers l'endroit où se tenait son fantasme, ouvrit des yeux brillants et humecta ses lèvres roses. Puis il se roula à nouveau, comme un renard, faisant son beau pour attirer _son_ attention.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, Naruto appela l'ombre par son corps et ses glapissements, se frottant sur le dos ou le ventre, s'appliquant à rouler ses muscles et à se mettre dans des positions ambigües quasi érotique. Jusqu'à ce que, alors qu'il se relevait sur ses genoux, les mains sur le torse, il ne fut stoppé dans sa transe par deux mains puissantes. Naruto gémit par leur température froide et leur douceur. Il fronça des sourcils, se demandant bien qui avait eu l'audace d'interrompre sa parade amoureuse ! Il ouvrit lentement les yeux qu'il avait fermé. Il se retrouva nez à nez avec un homme, un genou à terre, face à lui, des yeux noirs le regardaient dans le fond de ses yeux. Il avait une peau opaline, des vêtements noirs, un katana à la ceinture, son souffle semblait saccadé et il semblait lui-même ne pas comprendre ce qu'il faisait là. Un seul mot parvint à couper le silence :

-S-Sasuke ? Demanda d'une petite voix Naruto.

L'autre ne répondit pas, observant les traits de son ex-coéquipier. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu remontait à deux ans. Et comme à chaque fois, il semblait plus fort et plus beau qu'avant. Naruto sortit de sa transe, la cérémonie était terminé, il l'avait même fait duré pour faire la cour à son homme. STOP SUR IMAGE. Faire la cour ? Parade amoureuse ? La bouche de Naruto s'ouvrit doucement sur une exclamation muette qui finit par sortir :

-Quoi !

Il se leva, repoussant les mains de Sasuke. Mais qu'est ce qui lui avait pris, bordel de Dieu ! Kyuubi lui avait dit que la cérémonie était une danse, la danse du renard littéralement Kitsune no Buyou, pour ressentir le chakra naturel et trouver des réponses à nos questions. Mais d'où venait l'option : je fais le beau et la cour à mon rival/ami/frère ! Naruto observa les traits magnifiques de son camarade tiré par la colère, l'incompréhension et la frustration.

-Naruto… Lança-t-il d'une voix qu'il reconnaissait comme fâchée, très fâchée.

C'est sûr qu'il était en colère, en les espionnant il n'avait certes pas prévu que son rival lui ferait un petit strip-tease ! De plus, comme avec Tsunade, il avait dû revivre son passé et d'autre chose qu'il aurait voulu oublier : le sacrifice de son frère, sa famille massacrée, ses meilleurs moments dans la team 7. Et surtout, mais bon sang, il l'avait _appelé_ et pas de n'importe qu'elle façon : comme une renarde en chaleur. Naruto voulait mourir ! Oh, il savait bien pourquoi il avait réagi comme ça en présence de son rival/ami/frère puisqu'il était aussi son amour caché/fantasme inespéré. Seule Sakura était au courant.

-Naruto, reprit son sombre coéquipier, je peux savoir ce que tu as fait ?

-Moi ? Fit Naruto en essayant de paraître innocent, ce qui ne réussissait pas du tout. Mais rien !

-Rien ? Grogna Sasuke.

-Euh… Juste une petite danse que Kyuubi m'a demandé de faire toutes les nouvelles Lunes ? Reprit le blondinet.

-De Kyuubi, fit-il un peu surpris. J'aurais du m'en douté que ça venait d'un démon douteux. Tu te rends compte de ce que tu fais au moins ?

Naruto ne sut que répondre, il observa d'un air interrogateur son rival/ami/frère/amour caché/fantasme inespéré.

-De plus, je ne sais pas ce qui t'es passé derrière la tête, mais tu as connecté ton chakra au mien en me faisant…ça.

Naruto savait de quoi il parlait. Comment lui dire qu'il lui avait fait une parade amoureuse, qu'il l'avait autrement dit dragué en mode Naruto-mi-renard-en-transe-complètement-subjugué-par-le-chakra-et-ses-instincts-et-donc-par-ses-hormones-lorsque-son-fantasme-est-à-proximité ? Non ce n'était pas possible ! Pourtant, Naruto ne se voilait plus la face depuis deux ans. Il n'avait pas compris avant que ses sentiments envers son ami étaient au-delà de ce qu'il imaginait. La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient battus, durant cette guerre, leur bataille s'était terminée sur un regard lourd de sens. Il ne savait pas trop pour Sasuke, mais lui savait qu'il était éperdument amoureux de son ténébreux rival. Leur combat avait été arrêté suite à une explosion. Ils avaient dû s'éloigné et ne s'étaient pas retrouvé, reprenant leur mission initiale, allant aider leurs coéquipiers. Comme Naruto ne répondait toujours pas, Sasuke s'approcha de lui, peu de centimètres les séparaient maintenant.

-Il m'a semblait que tu…m'appelais. Que tu me, il hésita un instant, désirais.

-M-moi ! Non mais, t'es pas bien, nia Naruto.

Mais ses joues étaient en feu et ses yeux se posaient partout sauf sur son ami. Sasuke eut alors un sourire de prédateur qui amena Naruto à le regarder de nouveau. Il y avait quelque chose de nouveau dans ses yeux noirs, une lueur qui s'était cachée jusque là derrière un éclair de colère, dû au fait que la situation lui échappait. Mais les rôles étaient inversés, il contrôlait la conversation à présent, il menait la danse. Et cette lueur dans son regard était du désir.

Naruto recula, peu sûr de la suite. Sasuke le suivit. Il rencontra un arbre dans son dos, celui qui s'imposait seul dans la clairière. Il frissonna comme lors de la danse, de peur et d'attente. Sasuke attrapa son menton dans sa main pour lever son visage vers lui. Il avait pris quelques centimètres de plus que Naruto, et sa carrure s'était faite plus imposante aussi. Celui-ci le remarqua et il fit la moue. Son rival eut un rictus et rapprocha ses lèvres fines de celles plus pulpeuses du blondinet. Elles se frôlèrent, se rencontrèrent, se découvrirent. Puis, il éloigna sa tête pour observer Naruto. Tout deux ouvrirent les paupières qu'ils avaient fermées. Du désir brillait dans leurs yeux, et Naruto s'apprêta à reprendre la bouche tant désireuse, mais Sasuke l'en empêcha, une main contre son torse.

-Pourquoi ?

Naruto cligna des yeux : pourquoi quoi ? Sasuke dû se rendre compte de son interrogation silencieuse car il reprit :

-Pourquoi…ça. Pourquoi tu m'as appelé ?

Naruto rougit et essaya de trouver une quelconque excuse pour se sortir de ce pétrin. Malheureusement la seule chose que son corps semblait vouloir dire était la vérité. Hors elle ne devait pas être dite ! Non et non ! Mais après tout pourquoi pas ? Au moins, Sasuke serait à quoi s'en tenir. Mais il avait vraiment peur de le perdre une fois de plus. De toute façon, il faudra bien l'avouer un jour où l'autre !

-C'est parce que je… Sa phrase se coupa dans son élan en rencontrant les yeux onyx qui le détaillaient et le perçaient du regard. Je… Et bien tu sais, si je t'ais appelé c'est parce que…

Bon Dieu, ça ne voulait vraiment pas sortir.

-Tout ça… à cause de… enfin tu sais ? Hum… Il prit une grande inspiration. Je t'aime, Sasuke !

Celui-ci ouvrit de grands yeux mais ne recula pas.

-C'est pour ça que je cours toujours après toi, pas pour la promesse de Sakura, pas pour le conseil ou autre, juste pour moi, égoïstement. Parce que je t'aime.

Ses lèvres furent alors assaillies par celles de Sasuke. Enfin, ne put s'empêcher de penser Naruto. Son rival suçota sa lèvre inférieure et Naruto entrouvrit ses lèvres, leurs souffles se mêlèrent tandis que la langue de Sasuke entrait dans l'antre mouillé de Naruto. Leurs langues se trouvèrent et dansèrent ensemble sans laisser le contrôle à l'autre. Le déserteur suçota la langue du jinchuriki qui gémit. Il recula alors, ils en profitèrent pour rechercher de l'air, Naruto pantelant contre l'arbre. Sasuke incéra sa jambe entre celles du blondinet, plaqua son bassin contre le sien et le tronc et frotta leur corps lascivement. Puis il lécha les lèvres de Naruto, qui ouvrit la bouche et sortit son muscle désireux. Leurs langues bataillèrent à l'air libre, parfois l'une d'elles se faisait happée par des lèvres rougies pour la suçoter langoureusement. A force, leurs virilités se réveillaient de plus en plus.

Mais Naruto finit par grogner d'impatience et ses mains cherchèrent le pantalon de Sasuke qui lui irritait les cuisses. Alors que celui-ci abandonnait sa bouche pour sa clavicule, lui laissant une profonde marque rouge, Naruto finit par trouver le bouton et baissa le pantalon de son compagnon avec empressement. Il lécha la joue de son futur amant, se baissa lentement en mordillant et léchant la peau opaline, soufflant dans le nombril au passage. Il se retrouva à genoux devant lui. Il enleva les sandales de son ami, lui retira son pantalon, et en fit de même avec le boxer lentement. Quand la virilité fut relâchée de sa prison de tissu, Naruto frotta doucement sa joue contre la cuisse de son partenaire, dont le souffle s'accéléra, et jeta le boxer plus loin.

Il colla son nez dans les poils pubiens sombres de son amant et respira son odeur, un aphrodisiaque certain pour lui. Il sortit une langue timide pour s'occuper du sexe de son fantasme, comme un chat au début, avant que Sasuke ne lui demande de la prendre entièrement, la respiration laborieuse. Quand il le prit en bouche, son ami se retint d'une main contre le tronc et passa l'autre dans les cheveux blonds. Encouragé, Naruto commença une fellation irrégulière, excitante et frustrante, allant et venant à des rythmes variés, appuyant de temps en temps sa langue sur des zones stratégiques.

Le jeu continua jusqu'à ce que Sasuke ne tire sur les cheveux blonds, repoussant les lèvres de son amant, sentant la fin proche. Celui-ci poussa un glapissement surpris et suivit la main de Sasuke qui le relevait par les cheveux. Arrivé à sa hauteur, le brun captura ses lèvres délicatement, remerciant son amant pour sa petite attention. Mais il ne pouvait pas le laisser continuer, il avait d'autre projet. Sans prévenir, il déséquilibra son partenaire qui glapit dans le baiser. Sasuke le maintint gentiment pour l'allonger doucement dans l'herbe, avant de recouvrir son corps du sien.

Il retira rapidement son haut et attaqua les lèvres de son futur amant. Nus, leurs érections se frottaient fortement, les faisant soupirer de plus en plus fort. Sasuke présenta ses doigts à Naruto qui les prit en bouche. Il tourna sa langue autours d'eux, les humidifiant au mieux, tandis que Sasuke s'occupait de son téton gauche. Naruto relâcha les doigts de Sasuke qui les porta à l'intimité du blondinet sans arrêter sa torture sur le bouton de chair. Naruto n'était plus que gémissement et frissons, alors que son amant le préparait doucement, écartant les parois pour lui.

Bientôt, les trois doigts frôlèrent la prostate, cambrant le dos de Naruto qui chercha de l'air. Sasuke délaissa son occupation et retira ses doigts, afin de se mettre à genoux devant son amant. Il attira le bassin de Naruto contre ses hanches et frotta sa virilité entre ses fesses. Naruto gémissait, impatient qu'il le prenne. Sasuke eut un sourire affamé et content de son effet, avant de le prendre d'un coup de rein habile. La pénétration coupa le souffle aux deux hommes. Sasuke se retira complètement et recommença à s'empaler entièrement, frappant contre la tâche de plaisir du blondinet qui cria son désir.

Sasuke comme Naruto perdirent alors la raison, se laissant submerger par les sensations. Le déserteur attrapa le bassin du jinchuriki et se déhancha en lui à corps perdu. Naruto ne savait plus où en donner de la tête, son rival lui donnait un plaisir incroyable, le pilonnant avec passion, massant ses hanches de ses grandes mains. Il cherchait désespérément quelque chose à agripper. Ses doigts attrapaient l'herbe mouillée, tentant de le maintenir au sol sous les coups violents de son partenaire. Mais elle s'arrachait, l'abandonnait. Sasuke finit par s'en apercevoir. Ses mains remontèrent sur la peau halée de son partenaire, en une douce caresse qui fit frémir Naruto. Elles remontèrent sur le corps alanguis jusqu'aux mains, où il entrelaça leurs doigts.

Le jinchuriki ouvrit les yeux, posant une question muette. Son regard rencontra celui de son coéquipier, qui avait les joues rougies par le plaisir, et la respiration haletante. Non, ce n'était pas un rêve. Il faisait bien l'amour avec Sasuke. Les yeux onyx lui parlaient de passion et de plaisir. Mais pas seulement. Sasuke arrêta son va et viens et regarda sérieusement l'homme sous lui, du moins autant que son état le lui permettait. Il humecta ses lèvres nerveusement avant de souffler quelques mots :

-Je t'aime aussi, Naruto.

Le dis Naruto aurait pu jouir à ses mots. Il fixa son rival, un peu perdu, avant de lui sourire et de quémander un baiser. Sasuke se pencha, un peu surpris par lui-même, il n'aurait jamais pensé dire ça à voix haute. Le baiser, chaste au début, se passionna. Le besoin de se prouver leur amour se versa dans leurs veines. Sasuke abandonna les lèvres de son amant pour se redresser et amorcer un coup de rein brutal, reprenant la danse. Naruto rejeta la tête en arrière dans un cri de pure débauche. Leurs mains se crispèrent l'une dans l'autre. La donne devint bestiale. Les coups de butoir s'accédés sous le souffle rauque de Sasuke et les cris de jouissance de Naruto qui n'en finissait plus d'encourager son amant :

-Plus… Sas'…AAh, Sasu…Oh Kami-sama ! Encore, refais ça encore !

Il porta une de ses jambes dans le dos de son rival pour accompagner ses mouvements, bientôt quivit par la deuxième. Il répondit avec plus d'entrain encore au déhanché de son amant, serrant les jambes pour le ramener contre lui. Il n'arrivait même plus à penser, à savoir qui il était, ni même à demander plus à son amant. Une seule chose comptait : c'était Sasuke. Il en faisait d'ailleurs une litanie, appelant son amant toujours plus fort. Sentant la fin arriver, le nukenin lâcha une main et la mena au sexe de son amant pour le masser à leur rythme. Tout le corps de Naruto se tendit, un spasme courut sur sa peau avant qu'il ne jouisse dans la main blanche.

Sa bouche s'ouvrit dans un cri muet. Son corps relâcha alors toute la tension et il ne devint plus qu'une loque sans conscience. Sasuke ne tarda pas à suivre en sentant les parois de Naruto se resserrer autours de lui. Il jouit profondément dans son amant, s'insérant jusqu'à la garde dans cet antre de plaisir. Il cria sa jouissance avant de s'affaler sur le torse hâlée. Ils restèrent ainsi une dizaine de minutes, sortant doucement de leur transe post-orgasmique. Sasuke se retira alors en soupirant de contentement et se laissa aller sur le côté.

La triste réalité s'abattit sur le pauvre blondinet. En perdant la présence de Sasuke, tout lui revint. Des larmes de désespoirs coulèrent sur ses joues. Il allait encore l'abandonner, c'était certain. Cette fois, Naruto ne savait pas s'il réussirait à tenir. Son absence c'était déjà fait douloureuse avant, alors après ça, il ne voulait même pas l'imaginer. Sasuke se rendit compte de la détresse de son rival et porta une main à la joue mouillée. Mais le blondinet se recroquevilla sur lui-même en lui tournant le dos. Il ne voulait pas que Sasuke ne le voit dans cet état. C'était son rival, il devait se montrer fort.

Mais le déserteur ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille :

-Naruto ? N'ayant pas de réponse, il colla son torse au dos de son amant qui trembla. Naruto, qu'est ce qu'il te prend ?

-Casse-toi.

-Pardon ?

-J'ai dis : casse-toi !

Naruto repoussa Sasuke et essaya de se relever mais une douleur se présenta à ses reins, le forçant à rester à terre. Cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas eu de relation. Il grogna contre lui-même.

-Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'arrive ? S'énerva Sasuke en se redressant.

-Il se passe que tu vas partir, comme d'habitude ! Alors fais le vite et bien avant que je ne sois en état de te ramener par la peau des fesses ! Casse-toi !

La voix enrouée par les cris de jouissance se brisa au bout de phrase, avalée par les sanglots qui menaçaient dangereusement de venir. Sasuke grogna et attrapa le poignet de Naruto, le retourna et l'obligea à le regarder dans les yeux.

-Qui te dit que je vais te quitter ?

Naruto en resta sans voix. Il balbutia quelques mots sans réussir à remettre de l'ordre dans ses phrases. Sasuke soupira et embrassa son front, lécha ses larmes avant de le regarder solennellement.

-Naruto, tu m'aimes ?

-O-oui, fit-il écrevisse.

-Je t'ai dis que je t'aimais non ?

-O-oui mais…

-Alors qu'est ce qui me ferait bien partir ?

Naruto fronça les sourcils.

-Excuse-moi, Sasuke, mais il m'est un peu difficile de croire que tu vas rester après tout ce qui s'est passé avant. Et puis, je peux savoir pourquoi tu n'es pas venu avant ?

-Je… Il soupira. Je ne savais pas quoi faire après la guerre. Je n'avais plus rien à faire en fait. Je pensais tout le temps à toi. Mais j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à comprendre que j'étais amoureux de toi. Je n'avais jamais pensé à ça avant. Je trouvais ça futile, j'étais concentré sur ma vengeance. Puis, quand j'ai su que je voulais rentrer, il m'a bien fallu préparer de quoi me faire pardonner au village et retrouver ma place en tant que Shinobi de Konoha.

Il caressa la joue de son amour.

-Hier, je suis arrivée au village, mais je voulais en savoir un peu plus avant de me montrer. J'étais curieux de savoir ce qu'ils étaient tous devenus, et surtout toi. Cet après-midi, j'ai compris ce qui m'attendait, à savoir tuer Neji et Gaara.

-Hein ? S'étonna Naruto

-Tu crois que ça a été de tout repos d'observer Neji te dévorer du regard sans pouvoir agir ?

-Oh, je vois. J'aurais dû m'en douter que tu étais du genre jaloux et possessif, dit-il en s'allongeant tout contre Sasuke qui le prit dans ses bras.

-Ca te dérange ?

- Moi ? Pas du tout, j'adore. Pourquoi Gaara ? Tu as même espionné nos conversations ?

-Oui.

-Quel sans gêne ! Ria Naruto en l'embrassant sur le menton.

Sasuke captura ses lèvres et ils échangèrent un doux baiser.

-Tu restes alors ?

-Oui.

-C'est une promesse ?

-Oui.

Naruto eut un sourire niais, qu'il perdit sous le baiser intense de son amour. Sasuke se recula soudain, son regard était méfiant :

-Dis moi, est ce que tu as déjà...dansé pour quelqu'un d'autre.

-Euh… O-oui. Tsunade voulait savoir si ce n'était pas dangereux. Fit Naruto, un peu perturbé.

-Et elle a eut le droit à la phase provocatrice du Naruto-je-danse-et-en-plus-je-cherche-à-me-faire-violer ? Grogna-t-il.

-N-non ! Naruto était devenu complètement écrevisse sous l'appellation, et il n'osait pas lui dire que la danse sans l'option « parade amoureuse » avait suffi à faire réagir la vieille perverse. Ce n'est possible qu'avec…toi.

Sasuke n'attendit pas plus pour nicher sa tête dans son cou pour le marquer, passant ses mains sur la peau en de caresses appuyées. C'était reparti pour un tour ! Naruto se jura de remercier Kyuubi de lui avoir imposé la Kitsune no Buyou.

**Fin**.

* * *

><p>Voilà ! C'est fini ! A bientôt !<p>

**Naruto :** J'y crois pas, tu m'exhibes !

**Sasuke** : Moi ce n'est pas ça qui me dérange, c'est le fait que Tsunade l'ait maté.

**Naruto** : Ca ne te choque pas plus que ça, que je sois à poil pendant les trois tiers de la fic ?

**Sasuke** : Pas du tout.

**Naruto** : Quel sans gêne… Mais tu sais Sasuke que toutes les yaoistes hystériques vont maintenant me voir à poil ? Et cela 4000 mots sur 7000 environs ?

**Sasuke** : Quoi ! Ah non, ce n'est pas permis ! Aizou, viens là on doit parler !

**Aizou no Taiga :** Naruto… Tu vas souffrir…


End file.
